


Shot

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Despite the bleeding, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's shot by one of the guards, but he has a few things to say before the paramedics take him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot

“Shit, shit, shit,” you muttered to yourself, bustling around Bucky, who lay helplessly on the floor surrounded by his own blood. “Fucking shit.”

He’d been shot in the Tower by one of the guards. 

It had been over three months since he had been deemed stable enough to be allowed out of the infirmary; that was because of all of Steve’s and your help to get Bucky back to his former self after you’d managed to track him down and take him in.

But despite all of that, he would still sometimes forget himself and freak out when he saw an agent dressed head-to-toe in black and carrying a gun. HYDRA was still all too fresh in his mind.

So when the guard had approached him suddenly, he had lashed out uncontrollably and been shot by the guard’s companion. 

It was only a flesh wound but he could still bleed out. 

You pressed your torn shirt on the wound and bit down hard on your lip as you searched his face; his blue, blue eyes were watching you with a sort of infatuation. 

“You know,” he murmured, one hand coming up to stroke your cheek, “I promised myself I wouldn’t let you complete me.”

Frozen for a moment, you felt your heart thump one hard beat and you furrowed your brow a little at the age-old soldier lying beneath you- somewhere in the distance you could hear paramedics bounding along the corridor. 

“When I first met you, I just– I love you…” he admitted, still keeping your eye.

Chuckling quietly and shaking your head a little, you told him, “Stop talking about love for a minute and help me with this bullet wound. I need you to stop trying to move so much-”

“I’m serious, Y/N,” he said. “I love you.”

Offering him a small nod, you whispered, “I know.”


End file.
